Piezoelectric ink jet print heads have many features and failure mechanisms that may be characterized or diagnosed by measuring an impedance of a piezoelectric actuator of the print head over a sweep of frequencies. For example, an impedance measurement of a piezoelectric actuator of the print head may show issues with electrical connectivity, mechanical and fluidic resonances of individual ink jets, and crosstalk between neighboring ink jets of the print head.
Conventionally, ink jet impedance sweep measurements are taken with a commercial impedance meter wired to one jet at time, making it impractical to run an impedance sweep measurement on all the ink jets of a print head, due to the time constraints of constantly rewiring the impedance meter to each jet.
Embodiments of the disclosure address these and other deficiencies in the prior art.